Stars
by Villanelle
Summary: Soi's fingers reaches for what she could never have...


Hello minna,  
  
This is my second attempt to post fics at this list. Arigatou to those who gave   
me comments and criticism on my previous fic. :)  
  
Note: This fic has no spoilers to the series. The old lady is a figment of my   
imagination and just my thoughts on what would Soi's past be like.   
  
  
Nights  
  
------------------  
Disclaimers: The world and characters of the anime Fushigi Yuugi are the   
property of the great Watase Yuu and other respective companies. This written   
piece is for personal entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement   
is being meant by this author.  
  
  
Stars  
by Nights  
  
  
Your body hurt.  
  
Blood, trailing down your legs, crimson, illuminated, made stark in the darkness   
met into one puddle on the cold cement. Sullenly, you reached for a washcloth to   
wipe the mess from your body, but no matter how much you scrubbed, they were   
there.  
  
Their dirt. Their smell. And most of all-  
  
Their manhood. In one strong strike, it flowed through your body, intruding, and   
intertwining with your own reluctant femininity.  
  
You scrubbed harder. Get off, you thought desperately. I want you off...  
  
A clammy, worn hand fell on your shoulder, and you almost screamed in  
surprise.  
  
"Oh its you."  
  
The older woman sat down next to you. "Here, let me," she offers. Without a   
glance at her, you handed her the cloth resignedly, and she continues the   
complex task of cleaning your body of the remnants of the earlier ordeal.  
  
You shivered in her touch as she pressed the cold washcloth on your thigh,   
rubbing vigorously. You gasped in pain as her touch connected with the pain on   
legs that has been ailing you since the man...you shivered again. The man...  
  
She startled you by standing up. You looked at her questioningly. "This is all I   
could do," she announced.  
  
You stared at the washcloth, now dipped on the basin, wet and cold. Your eyes   
moved to your body; naked and bruised.  
  
You continued staring listlessly on the washcloth until you felt strong hands   
cup your chin and force you to look up, to no avail. Suddenly, the strong hands   
graduated to gentle, and reached to embrace you. Without a word you returned the   
hug and finally, the tears fell.  
  
The hands ran itself on your hair, desperately attempting to soothe. But you   
couldn't seem to stop the river flowing on your cheeks, the sobs racking your   
body. Soon, the body you held onto started to tremble, too.  
  
"Young one," she whispered. "Take heed, there will come a time when this will   
end. You just have to be patient."  
  
"How?" You heard yourself croak an answer. "When?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, her voice cracking. "But...but time will come when   
love will descend upon you and make you whole. Love will dance in your life on a   
carpet of tiny white stars, leading you to heaven. And then...then, you will   
never cry again." Her eyes fastened on yours, sealing the vow. "Once you feel   
real love, you will never hurt, and tears will never glisten in your eyes   
again."  
  
You wiped the tears in your eyes, and her words burned into your mind as a   
strong voice called her, forcing her to stand up and leave you. Remember those   
words, the silent message in the final stare she gave you bored into your   
thoughts, tangling itself into your own.  
  
  
********************************  
  
That was a long, long time ago.  
  
It was a dark, chilly night, as you lay on your bed, reminscing. You have just   
finished another usual word war with Tomo, and you were mentally exhausted.   
After you finished preparing for sleep, you felt your thoughts slowly regress   
into the past.  
  
What made me remember that, why now? You mused. Among the memories of your past,   
that was the one you wished so much to forget, never to remember. But here is it   
now, involuntarily returning, almost like it was haunting you.  
  
You sat up. You can hear him. His voice, deep and cold, calling you.  
  
What for? you thought.  
  
Just get up.  
  
So you did, and strode to his room.  
  
Inside, he was waiting. As usual, his face bore the face of someone  
completely devoid of emotion. You smiled, your thoughts flash backing to the   
time when you first met him, the blond angel who rescued you from the dirty,   
bloodthirsty demons of no mercy. He was now standing in the middle of the room,   
blond locks luminous in the room's near-darkness. You wouldn't have been   
bothered by this, but there was something dreadfully wrong with this picture   
that made your knuckles turn white and your heart to stop beating.  
  
His shirt was unfastened, revealing creamy white skin.  
  
He was not wearing his armor.  
  
******************************  
  
You wake up, minutes later. Feeling a bit sore, you forced yourself to get up   
and walk towards the window. It took a lot more effort than usual for you to   
push it open, and when you finally did, you were greeted by the beautiful night   
sky.  
  
It was your evening tirade to sit by any available window and watch the moonlit   
sky, each night an enchanting mystery that you indulged yourself in. Now, you   
sat there, tired and sore, your face a listless mask.  
  
You turned back at the man lying on the bed.  
  
....time will come when love will descend upon you and make you whole...  
  
Fascinated, you watched as he lay there, sleeping face peaceful, probably   
without knowledge of your intrusion on his privacy. As you continued to stare   
down at the face, the pain and soreness of your thighs start to escalate, until   
you had to close your eyes and grit your teeth in exertion.  
  
....Love will dance in your life on a carpet of tiny white stars, leading you  
to heaven...  
  
Stars...you looked up at the sky again. Tiny white stars blinked back at you,   
almost enticing you to reach for them and grasp them on your hand.  
  
But you know you could never touch them. Love is interconnected with heaven, and   
like the stars, they belong in a galaxy, in a world far from your own.  
  
....Once you feel real love, you will never hurt, and tears will never  
glisten in your eyes again...  
  
You look back one more time at the man lying on the bed. You remembered his   
face, the contorted look that shook his frame as he took you, once, again, then   
again, and again.  
  
You remembered the first time you met him, those cold blue eyes residing on   
yours. The first time you fell in love.  
  
A single tear crawled down your cheek. You looked up one more time at the sky,   
and wondered if the white stars have always been that distant before, and if   
heaven actually existed at all.  
  
  
***The End***  



End file.
